Currently most gas turbine engine combustion chambers operate using fuel injectors to provide rich burn. These combustion chambers have a single supply of fuel through a fuel manifold and fuel injector arrangement in which pigtails supply fuel from the fuel manifold to the fuel nozzle of each fuel injector. The pigtails are curved pipes which are subject to thermal and mechanical displacement which may lead to stresses within the curved pipes of the pigtails.
Some gas turbine engine combustion chambers operate using fuel injectors to provide lean burn. These combustion chambers have a plurality of, two, supplies of fuel to a pilot fuel nozzle and a main fuel nozzle of each fuel injector. At low power conditions the main fuel nozzles of the fuel injectors are not supplied with fuel and this leads to stagnation of the main fuel within the associated main fuel manifold and main fuel pipework for the main fuel. A problem with this is that heat may be conducted from the surroundings through the main fuel manifold and main fuel pipework and into the main fuel and this may lead to fuel breakdown, carbon formation and possibly fuel manifold/main fuel pipework blockage or shedding of carbon particles from the main manifold/main pipework into the fuel injector and/or main fuel nozzle and possibly blockage of the fuel injector and/or main fuel nozzle.
Therefore the present disclosure seeks to provide a novel fuel manifold and fuel injector arrangement which reduces or overcomes the above mentioned problem.